Presently, electronic equipment is essential for many modern applications. Therefore, consumers are increasingly demanding more processing power, lower electrical power usage and cheaper devices. As the electronic industry strives to meet these demands and more complicated and denser configurations, miniaturization will result in an extension of the number of chips per wafer and the number of transistors per chip, as well as a reduction in power usage. Wafer level packaging (WLP) technology has been gaining popularity since the electronic components are being designed to be lighter, smaller, more multifunctional, more powerful, more reliable and less expensive. The WLP technology combines dies having different functionalities at a wafer level, and is widely applied in order to meet continuous demands toward the miniaturization and higher functions of the electronic components.
Generally, a semiconductor die may be connected to other devices external to the semiconductor die through a type of packaging utilizing solder bumps. The solder bumps may be formed by initially forming a layer of underbump metallization on the semiconductor die and then placing solder onto the underbump metallization. After the solder has been placed, a reflow operation may be performed in order to shape the solder into the desired bump shape. The solder bump may then be placed into physical contact with the external device and another reflow operation may be performed in order to bond the solder bump with the external device. In such a fashion, a physical and electrical connection may be made between the semiconductor die and an external device, such as a printed circuit board, another semiconductor die, or the like. Some factors, such as delamination and corrosion issue during the fabrication process, may affect the quality of bump connections. Since the bump connections in the WLP technology is poorly controlled, improvements in the method for a WLP continue to be sought.